Wants and Needs
by Kimblekn
Summary: She needed to be wanted, while he needed a home to call his own.  They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.  S/H, minor B/D


**(AN: My first ever Saley one-shot/story of any kind. It's kind of shocking. I feel like a little kid playing dress up in their mother's clothes. Well, that analogy doesn't exactly work, but it'll do. I usually write Daley stories, but this wanted to be wrote, and I love Saley **_**so much **_**so I thought, "What the hey?" And did it. I hope I didn't make a fool out of myself!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or Supernatural.**

()()()

Wants and Needs

()()()

Haley James Scott is the girl who has everything. The girl who has awesome best friends. The girl who got married to the love of her life. The girl who has a 4.0 GPA and is wanted at top schools. She's the girl with the promising future of multiple kids, and picket fences. She's the girl all the boys at school want. She's the girl everyone else hates.

Haley James, on the other hand, is the girl with very little. The girl whose friends turned their backs on her. The girl whose love of her life divorced her. The girl who can't help, but to fall asleep in her classes, because she hasn't slept through the night in months. She's the girl with no future plans, and no future hopes. She's the girl that boys look over, because she's too _damaged_. She's the girl everyone feels sorry for.

She has one thing that gets her through life, and that would be her new best friend Brooke Davis. Brooke Davis who was the indirect cause for her divorce. She didn't hold it over her friends head. Brooke couldn't help it that Nathan, Haley's ex-husband, took a shine to her while him and Haley were still married, but sometimes Haley can't help but hate Brooke.

Why did she have to be second best? Nathan promised to forever love her, and sure he said he still did, but he _wanted _Brooke, and that didn't fly in Haley's world. He devoiced Haley, and for some reason everyone took his side. They told her she should have fought for him, and told her she gave up too easily. But if someone didn't want her, then she didn't want to want them.

Brooke, who was her friend at the time, hated that she was the cause of it. She didn't want Nathan, and she _hated _cheating, ever since Lucas Scott cheated on her. So she was the only person who took Haley's side, and denied Nathan without a second thought. She didn't want a man like him. He was no good.

Haley loves Brooke deeply for everything she's done for her, but she can't help her envy towards the raven haired girl. She wishes she were Brooke Davis, and that's an odd feeling for she's always loved herself. Loved how she was and what she did. She felt like a horrible best friend half the time, but despite all her hidden feelings towards the girl, Brooke was person she loved most in the world.

Haley had perfected her life. She would toss and turn all night, wake up early and get a few shifts in at Karen's Café, go to school and try to keep her GPA up, tutor somebody or work more after school, hang out with Brooke for a little bit, eat, and then to her restless slumber. It was a life of monotony, but it was her life. Her life after forever and always. Her life after Nathan.

She wasn't expecting her life to change so completely with the arrival of a new kid, but Sam Winchester wasn't any normal kid. She's at her and Brooke's normal lunch table, just the two of them, when he needs a place to sit, and he chooses her. That's the first time he chooses Haley over everyone else. She blushes as he looks straight into her eyes as he speaks, and she _knows _the way she's never known before, that he wants _her_, not Brooke. Too bad Brooke wants him. Her raven hair adversary flirts, talks, and is her all around charming self, and Haley wants, for the first time ever, to break all of her perfect teeth.

But she steps back, she doesn't do anything to ruin her friendship with Brooke, and she forms a friendship with Sam. They get along on so many levels. He understands her in a way no one has _ever _understood her. They're both smart, love literature, want to get away, and both have strived to have a _real _family. He understands why she got married in high school, and she understands why he plans on abandoning his family as soon as he has a high school diploma. They also agree on their dream school; Stanford.

It's around a month until hidden feelings surface and Haley falls into Sam's bed for the first time. It was passionate, and single handedly the best sexual experience she's ever had, but it was also bitter sweet for her. She realizes that sleeping with Sam is a betrayal of her friendship with Brooke, and she feels no better than Nathan in that moment. Sam talks her out of her tears, which sprung up as soon as they were finished, and he tells her he has _real _and genuine feelings for her. He doesn't want her to be a one-night stand, only. He wants _her._

When she tells the tale in later years, people never expect this part, but _she _was the one who suggested they sneak around. They could be together, without ruining what they both had with Brooke. Haley told herself she wasn't Peyton, who was the girl Lucas cheated on Brooke with, and Brooke's Ex-best friend. She can't possibly be becoming Peyton, because Brooke's not dating Sam, but that doesn't make her feel any better. If anything her excuses make her feel more sick with herself.

So, when Brooke meets Sam older brother Dean and takes an extreme liking to him, she's over the moon. Maybe Brooke will get over her little crush on Sam, and be happy with Dean. And things go according to plan. Except for the fact that there are some aspects of Dean that Brooke doesn't like. He loves attention from woman, so she's always on edge. He's always gone, so she's constantly lonely. He seems to love to watch her cry, and it pisses Haley off like none other. Brooke may not be her favorite person at times, but she's still her Brookie, and _no one _makes her Brookie cry.

But Brooke begs her to bite her tongue. And Haley does, with muttered bad words, and a frown constantly on her face. But Brooke just smiles and adds that to the reasons she loves her friend. Haley was good on her promise, until Dean caught Sam and Haley in an act of betrayal. He had heard from Brooke herself that she used to have a thing for his younger brother, so seeing her best friend in bed with his brother is a shock. He throws mean words at her, _never _insulting or blaming his brother, and she takes it with a straight face, knowing she deserves it. But when he's done, she starts getting dressed, having only been half naked, and calmly states her problems with him. And she utters a line that will forever be burned into Dean's head:

_ "If I'm not worthy of Brooke, which I'm not, then why in hecks name do you think you are?"_

Sam doesn't talk to her for a week after the incident, choosing someone else over her for once, and she feels her heart falling apart. Part of the reason she _needs _Sam, is that he always chooses her. Not Brooke or any other person. _Her_. And her faith had been shaken _so badly _that she needs someone to need her, and he does for the most part, but apparently not when it comes to Dean.

After a week he comes around her place. He doesn't yell at her, he doesn't apologize, he just kisses her to stop her from saying whatever she was about to say, and that's fine with her at the time. She couldn't resist him if she tried. And why would she try?

The next few weeks are the very definition of crazy. The two continue to sneak around, and the feat keeps getting harder and harder. Haley mentions wanting to tell Brooke a few times, but each time Sam changes the subject. She wonders why a few times, but never voices her concerns. Every time the two run into Dean, he scowls at Haley. Brooke pretends to be ignorant, but she had figured out the truth weeks ago. She wasn't stupid.

She figured out that Haley and Sam were seeing each other, and she's not mad. In her mind, Haley needs somebody like Sam to pick up the pieces that Nathan left lying in messy heaps. She also figures out why Dean hates Haley. He was being an over protective fool, and that fact makes her smile her award winning smile. She won't tell anyone she knows though; she would wait patiently for them to tell her. The situation would be less messy that way.

Just a few days later Haley and Sam lay tangled up in each other, after getting distracted from studying. She traces his muscular chest with her fingers and he moans his approval. These moments are her favorite, she decides. The moments where it's just the two of them, cuddling sweetly, and she feels completely cliché for it, but it's how she feels.

Always one to break up a peaceful moment, Haley decides to speak her mind. "I want to tell Brooke," she whispers, not wanting to completely destroy the moment.

"Haley," he sighs, wondering how he's going to talk her out of the idea _again_.

She leans up, half over top of him, and looks directly into his whisky colored eyes. "I need to tell her. She's my best friend."

Sam's mind starts buzzing with ideas. He _needs _to keep her to himself. He feels that the more people who know, the more danger she's in. Haley and Brooke both have no idea of what Sam and Dean really do. Their supernatural hunters. They hunt, and kill, Vampires, Ghost, and the like. He feels that he could get her killed, or that the universe might decide to play a cruel trick and take her away. He wants their relationship to stay secret, even if it might hurt her to do so. He needs her as much as she needs him. He needed a home, and she became his. He refuses to loose that, and if keeping her his secret will do that, then that's what he has to do.

"But what if she gets mad?" He questioned, playing on her fears.

Haley takes a long look at the man she had fallen in love with, but not told. "Then she'll get mad. I have to tell her," she tells him, not backing down and, for once, winning. He nods and looks away, sighing quietly.

The talk with Brooke goes surprisingly well. She admits to have known, and Haley laughs, stating, _"I should have known you would"_. They laugh, and connect in a way they haven't in awhile. Haley fills Brooke in on the 'Saley' relationship, as Brooke had dubbed it, and Brooke fills Haley in on the 'Brean' relationship. Haley is happy to know that Dean had stopped being such an asshole. It warms her heart, really. Brooke offers advice about Sam's reluctance to tell the world about Haley. They two gossiping girls even spare a word or two for the Scott brothers, and Peyton.

Things get rocky between Haley and Sam after that. He's nervous of how people will react, while she's worried that she might be loosing Sam. The people at school take the news in stride, and some even stop throwing Haley pitying looks. She's happy about that. Some people were more rude though. Especially Nathan. Nathan doesn't want Haley, but he wants her to want him, and he's never been able to hold his tongue. He's almost killed for that when he walks up to Sam and says, _"Hey, Winchester. You enjoying my sloppy seconds?"_ Yeah, that comment didn't fare too well with Sam. At least, Nathan learned not to mess with Sam, and Brooke got a good laugh.

When Haley learns of the fight, she's not happy to say the least. And first she decides to go after Nathan. He deserves a good yelling more than Sam does.

"You really are Satan's son aren't you, Nathan," she sneers, as she enters the Scott's home uninvited. He looks at her with his mouth hanging open, while Dan, who was also in the room, looks up and smirks at her.

"Why, Haley," he says in a sugary-sweet tone. "I thought…"

"I don't care," she interrupts. "I just want to talk," _yell _"to Nathan alone, and then I'll be gone," she promises, looking at her devilish ex-father-in-law.

"You really shouldn't walk into somebody's house, _uninvited_, and make demands," he sneers with pure hatred in his voice.

Nathan grabs her arms forcefully before she can say anything else. "We'll talk in the other room, dad," he told the older version of himself, before _dragging _Haley into a different room.

"Get off of me!" She orders, yanking her arm away.

"What the hell were you thinking, Haley?" He questions, referring to her patronizing his dad.

"I thought that I needed to yell at your Neanderthal ass!" She burst out. When Nathan smirks, it makes her want to strangle him with her small hands. She entertains the thought that she's became way too violent briefly, before moving on.

"So your _boyfriend _told you what happened?"

"No, but Brooke did!" She looks at the boy she will always love, and doesn't recognize the man he was turning into.

"Good ol' Brooke," he says with a smirk, and Haley's blood runs cold. She gets into his face and glares up at him.

"Why would you say that to him?" She questions, with a fire burning in her eyes.

"'Cause you're mine. I love you, Hales, that's never changed, but you need to except that I can do these things, because you are mine," he declares, looking at the girl whose heart used to be a challenge to him.

"I'm not yours," she denied.

"Yeah, you are." He smirks, when after running a finger down her arm, she shivers.

"Is that why you left me?" She casks weakly. "'Cause I was no longer a challenge to you? Because I was already completely _yours_?"

"You're not that girl, Haley," he mumbles, getting caught up in the deranged moment, and wanting to kiss her. Probably only because she was resisting him.

"What girl?"

"The girl that the guy wants. You're the girl he just _has_," he says, knowingly hitting her biggest fear. A loud smack followed his words, followed by her tears and departure.

Later that night she springs a surprise visit to Sam, and thankfully he's alone. She stands in front of him, while he watches her with rapture. She slowly starts unbuttoning her shirt, and his eyes bug out of their sockets. He was not expecting that to happen.

"Do you want me?" She questions in a low voice, still worked up from Nathan's words.

"I always want you," he admits to her. Things between them were so serious, and yet not. They still haven't said 'I love you' yet, and yet they knew how the other felt without a doubt in their minds. They were completely in love.

She paused in her task, looking up at him from underneath her damp eyelashes. "Do you really? Or do you want someone else?" She had to ask.

He realized that something wrong happened, but wouldn't dwell on it in the moment. "I want you. _Only you_," he assured her, before wrapping her in his arms and _showing _her the truth.

She let herself think that things would be great from then on out. That her and Sam will be together forever, but then his dad moves him to another state, _far, far away._ Her heart breaks and she cries with Brooke over their loss for hours…_days_. They bond over their mutual heartbreak, and they become even closer than they were before.

Haley and Sam talk on the phone as often as they can. They knew one thing, they had to stay together. They were it for each other. They would go to Stanford together, and have everything that they ever wanted. But then the infamous Tree Hill School shooting occurs, and she can't leave town. She can't go all the way over to California after all that had happened! People needed her. _Brooke needed her_. And she would do anything for Brooke.

Sam understood, and he promised to wait for her, but Haley turned him down, and told him to find happiness. And he did, with a beautiful girl named Jessica. She was similar to Haley in some ways, and yet so different in others. He was smitten from first sight, and she kept his mind off of everything going on with his family, and the lack of Haley.

Haley, on the other hand, was miserable without him. And after everything at home got settled, she was able to transfer to Stanford. The first time she saw Sam, she almost ran over and kissed him, but then he leaned down and kissed the blonde beauty on his arm. She ran away without him seeing her.

The next day, she was not so lucky. It was just the two of them, and it was like they had never been apart, until she mentions the blonde. She watches the small smile form on his face, and couldn't help but to ask, _"Are you happy?"_ His answer was yes, and she vowed not to get in the way of that. Much to his disappointment she avoided him in the years to come, and even started dating again. He felt horrible for still caring for her, while dating Jessica, but he couldn't help it. His pull towards Haley was magnetic.

Haley doesn't hear about the fire in Sam's apartment until days after it happened, and by that time he's already gone. She mourns for the girl who lost her life, and she mourns for Sam's loss. She also mourns for the loss of Sam Winchester from her life, because she's positive she will never see him again.

She's wrong. Roughly two years later, she's sitting in a popular diner in Tree Hill, when in walks Dean and Sam Winchester. Her jaw nearly hits the floor. Sam catches her eye first, and he gets his brothers attention, they both slowly walk over and join her. She's surprised, because Dean Winchester isn't nearly as bad as she remembers. He does ask about Brooke, and she tells him the truth. She's in New York. She also tells then that she misses her best friend terribly, because it's the truth. Life isn't the same without Brooke Davis in the same place as her.

The threesome mainly focus' on Haley's life, barely focusing on the road trip the two boys are on, which seems weird to Haley, but many things about the Winchesters do. After awhile, Haley has to leave; she has an early morning the next day. They make the regular false promises to meet up, and Haley once again figures she's done with the Winchesters.

And once again, she's wrong. The next day was a Friday, so Haley decided to go out with some friends to a local bar, and Sam was there. The catch up even more and their both drinking heavily. Sam gets smashed, while Haley is just over tipsy. She can tell that he's unhappy, and she can only hope that she might be able to help the way she used to. It's no surprise that they end up in bed together before the night is though, and it was everything they both remembered it to be. Amazing. Passionate. And so much more.

The next morning when she wakes up, she's in her familiar room, but she has a bed mate. And surprise, surprise it's Sam. She's not really that shocked. She freaks out, and he doesn't understand at first, until her words become recognizable.

"Just when I thought I was no longer under the Sam Winchester spell," Haley mutters to herself, while sitting on the edge of her bed, with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong, Hales?" Sam questions, rubbing her back soothingly. She slowly moves her head from her hands and just looks at him.

"Do you enjoy doing this?" She asks him.

"What?"

"Sucking me back in!" She cries, waving her hands around like a crazy person. It was what she thought in the moment, that he did what he did to her on purpose. First he sucked her in and made everything better, then he left, then he moved on, then she was forced to watch, and then he left again. It's a never ending cycle, which always involves her heart being broken.

"What are you talking about?"

"I still love you Sam!" She yells, and he's shocked into silence. "I never would have slept with you if I didn't," she added on in a whisper.

"We were drunk," he argues weakly.

"Sam," she sighs. He stands up quickly and starts pacing the room.

"I don't…I can't…" he's grasping for words.

"I know," she admits to him, holding his T-shirt closer around her body. She stands up slowly, and starts putting on various articles of clothing, motioning for him to do the same. Once their both dressed, she leads him towards the front door quietly. Once outside, he pauses.

"I want to tell you I'll always love you, but Jessica…she was it for me," he admits his belief in a hushed whisper, not meaning to hurt her, but doing so anyways.

"That's too bad," she whispers, and then leans up and gives him a kiss he'll never forget. "'Cause you're it for me." And she closed the door on him.

She was _sure _that he would never come around again. I mean…would you?

Less than a year later, Haley James is playing the piano softly. She's coming up with a new song, when a knock on the door interrupts her musings. She gets up and slowly moves towards the door. When she opens it, she's shocked to see Sam Winchester standing there. He looks worst then the last time she saw him, and that's shocking because he looked pretty bad before. He looks down at her with dull, _lifeless_ brown eyes, and it's almost like he can see through her.

"You're not coming in," she whispers, trying to be strong to preserve herself. She can't let him hurt her again. And she has resolve, damn it.

"Dean's dead." And with these two words all her resolve is gone. She knows that the one person Sam loves most in the world is Dean, just like the person she loves most in the world is Brooke. She can't imagine what it would feel like if Brooke died. She probably wouldn't survive, and she can tell that Sam's having a hard time coping. So, she doesn't protest when he captures her lips with his. She doesn't protest when he pushes her into her own house. And she doesn't protest when he takes her to bed. Because she knew what he needs, and it was her. It was the comfort he knows she can give.

They say one would do anything to see the one they love happy, and Haley has always loved Sam to a fault.

()()()

**(AN2: You guys should totally review and tell me how I did on my first attempt at Saley/Brean, and present tense, even if it does suck…tell me that!)**


End file.
